


A Beautiful Birthday

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: A.K.A. Hy-Vee, And I Kind of Had Fun Renaming It, I Use "Beaks" as a Replacement Way Too Much In Here, I'm Sorry, Multi, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Yes I Made a Reference to My Place of Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Huey and B.O.Y.D. want to make Violet's birthday special.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Kudos: 8





	A Beautiful Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another request for @veryman over on Tumblr!

Violet was fast asleep when both Huey and B.O.Y.D. woke up and began getting ready for the day. B.O.Y.D. had to go spend a little time with Gyro, getting a few brief upgrades and getting fixed up in some places, while Huey had to work almost all day, helping prepare a new exhibit in the planetarium. And, of course, near the end of the day, they had to celebrate their beloved girlfriend's birthday.

Huey went back to the bed once he had changed, going to gently brush some hair out of Violet's face and quickly kiss her cheek before going to B.O.Y.D. and kissing his cheek too.

"I'll be off at five," he told his boyfriend, "do you think we can maybe meet up at Hy-Beaks later to get some small things for tonight? And maybe Lark's or somewhere, pick out a gift or two for Vi?"

B.O.Y.D. nodded. "That sounds like a plan. See you then."

* * *

Five minutes. Huey had been waiting on the usually-punctual B.O.Y.D. for _five minutes._ He checked his watch again, sighing when he saw that yet another minute had just passed by.

"Where in the world is he?"

As soon as the words had left his mouth, there was movement just outside the car. He looked out the window and saw his boyfriend standing there. He unbuckled, turning the car off before opening the door and stepping into the crisp autumn air.

"Where were you?"

B.O.Y.D. immediately looked apologetic. "Sorry. Dr. Gearloose had to replace one of my joints that had rusted up completely... Kind of explains why it was so difficult for me to move my arm all week."

"... Huh."

"Yeah. So... Stuff for tonight?"

"Yes," Huey said, almost immediately transforming into a figure of authority, "okay. So, we just need things to make a special birthday dinner for Violet... Hopefully before she gets home tonight from taking her Woodchucks to the Gandertown Museum and Living History Village."

"What were you thinking?"

Huey smiled. "I thought you'd never ask.

* * *

Their groceries and a cake picked out and purchased, the two left Hy-Beaks and headed out to Lark's. The antique store was one of the only places that Violet shopped at anymore, her love for history and historical objects-- and the fact that she often found old books there-- making it the perfect place, at least for her.

"Are you looking for anything specific for her?" B.O.Y.D. asked quietly once they had stepped inside.

"Nope. I'm sure I'll see something that screams 'Violet' and that will be that."

"I might have to borrow that tactic, actually."

Huey raised an eyebrow before nodding, extending his hand. His tone was slightly teasing, but his expression was dead serious when he said: "May the best bird win, then."

* * *

Violet's favorite fish taco dinner sat on the table, accompanied by a small cake and two neatly-wrapped packages. The door opened and in came Violet herself, an actual grin on her face.

"I take it the museum and living history village were fun?" Huey asked, glancing up.

"We got caught in a huge rainstorm fifteen miles out," she answered simply, "we had to pull under an overpass and wait it out... It was too late to finish the trip once the storm had passed."

"You look awfully happy about that."

"Oh, no. I was devastated. But I got to bond with my Woodchucks a little more. Liam's scared of storms, Jen hates buses more than anything, Chrys is an amazing player when it comes to charades, Lia's jealous that I get to have two boyfriends, and even more jealous that I ended up with the two of you..."

Huey laughed. "B.O.Y.D. and I _are_ commodities in high demand."

She laughed, too, taking off her shoes and kicking them aside before going to hug him and quickly kiss his cheek. And then the smell hit her.

"Is that...?"

"Fish tacos," B.O.Y.D. piped up from where he was working on a puzzle that they had decided to try and work on together.

"You guys..."

"Happy birthday, Vi," Huey said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist, "come on, they're gonna get cold."

She smiled a little, letting him gently guide her to the table. B.O.Y.D. joined them, and they dove into their meals. Once they had finished, the boys offered her the gifts that they had found for her at Lark's.

She raised an eyebrow before opening Huey's first. "... A first edition of War and Beaks?"

"In its original Russian," Huey added, smiling a little.

"Thank you, Hubert," she said with a smile before getting to B.O.Y.D.'s gift, "and..."

"There wasn't the best selection today," he said meekly, watching as she worked at the wrapping, "sorry."

Violet pulled out a frame holding an old map of Duckburg, a penciled layout of the city from hundreds of years before. Her eyes widened as she studied it.

"Gosh... This is from not too long after the founding of Duckburg! Look, McDuck Manor and the Money Bin are nowhere in sight..."

She began rattling on about the map, and Huey glanced at B.O.Y.D. in a manner that implied "Good game."

And then Violet stopped, looking up at the two of them. "Thank you, both of you. Both gifts are wonderful... But not as nice as merely getting to spend my time with both of you."

Both boys smiled, already standing up and going to wrap their arms tightly around her.

"Happy birthday, Violet," B.O.Y.D. said softly, just as Huey whispered "we love you, Vi."

She smiled again, a genuine and warm smile, before letting herself sink into the comfort of _them._


End file.
